deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ganime/Dumbest Ideas EVER!
This blog is for battles that I and others think are stupid Ideas (or ideas that should never happen) The Ideas I found *Deadpool vs. The Animatronics (Marvel vs. Five Nights at Freddy's) *Daft Punk vs. Octavia and Vinyl Scartch (RLLY?) *Stewie Griffin vs. Zim (Family Guy vs. Invader Zim) *Trixie Lulamoon vs. Goku (My Little Pony vs. Dragon Ball) *Twilight Sparkle vs Freiza (My Little Pony vs, Dragon Ball) *Wreck-It Wralph vs. Renamon (Wreck-It Wralph vs. Digimon) *Vegeta vs. Benson (Dragon Ball vs. Regular Show) *Sokka vs. Fa Mulan (Avatar: The Last Airbender vs. Mulan) *The Heavy vs. Yang Xiao Long (Team Forrtress 2 vs. RWBY) *Hello Kitty vs. Spongebob (Hello Kitty vs. Spongebob) *Lady Gaga vs Katy Perry *Micheal Jackson vs. Elvis Presly *Black Beard vs. Davy Jones *Slenderman vs. Freddy Fazbear *Slenderman vs. Herobrine *Slenderman vs. The Puppet *Curious George vs. Babar *Princess Celestia vs. Unicron (My Little Pony vs. Transformers) *Clone Troopers vs. Storm Troopers (Star Wars themed) *Koopa vs. E-Series (Super Mario vs. Mega Man) *Hit the Target vs. Master Hand *Kratos vs. Asura (God of War vs. Asura's Wrath) *Batman vs. Shadow (DC Comics vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ichigo vs. Gohan (Bleach vs. Dragon Ball) *Peppa Pig vs. Porky Pig (Peppa Pig vs. Looney Toons) *SpongeBob vs. Count Bleck (SpongeBob vs. Paper Mario) *Spider-Man vs. Vash the Stampede (Marvel vs. Yasuhrio Nighthow) *Goku vs. Lion-O (Dragon Ball vs. Thundercats) *Angry Birds vs. Worms (Angry Birds vs. Worms) *Miraculous Ladybug vs. Amy Rose (Miraculous Ladybug vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *Charizard vs. Mewtwo (Pokemon vs. Pokemon) *Jimmy Neutron vs. Cell (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius vs. Dragon Ball) *Coco Bandicoot vs. Sash Lilac (Crash Bandicoot vs. Freedom Planet) *Dio Brando vs. Sticks (Jojo's Bizzare Adventures vs Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sailor Venus vs. Mina the Mongoose (Sailor Moon vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *Steven Universe vs. Clarence The Ideas you found *Mewtwo vs. Frieza (Pokemon vs. Dragon Ball) *Wasp vs. Sonic the Hedgehog (Marvel vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Yellowjacket (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Link vs. Captain America (The Legend of Zelda vs Marvel) *Ichigo vs. Sephiroth (Bleach vs. Final Fantasy) *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) vs. Dr. Eggman (Mavel vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *General Zod vs Vegeta (DC Comics vs. Bragon Ball) *Knuckles the Echidna vs. Piccolo (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Dragon Ball) *Demigara vs. Loki (Dragon Ball vs. Marvel) *Hyper Shadic vs. SSJG Gogeta (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Dragon Ball) *Terminator vs. Batman (Terminator vs. DC Comics) *Nazo vs. Goku (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Dragon Ball) *Super 17 vs. Ultron (Dragon Bal vs. Marvel) *Mario vs Captain America (Super Mario vs. Marvel) *Gogeta vs. Vegito (Dragon Ball vs. Dragon Ball) *Anakin Skywalker vs. Riku (Star Wars vs. Kingdom Hearts) *Green Golbin vs. Batman (Marvel vs. DC Comics) *Bruce Lee vs. Chuck Norris (They're too good for those) *Galadriel vs Zelda (Lord of the Rings vs. The Legend of Zelda) *Dr. Wily vs. Lex Luthor (Mega Man vs. DC Comics) *Lord Beerus vs. Sephiroth (Dragon Ball vs. Final Fantasy) *Mega Man vs. Green Lantern (Mega Man vs. DC Comics) *Lord Garmadon vs. Loki (Ninjago vs. Marvel) *Nazo vs. Cell (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Dragon Ball) *Silver the Hedgehog vs. Jean Grey (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Marvel) *Demigara vs. Ansem (Dragon Ball vs. Kingdom Hearts) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Darth Vader (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Star Wars) *Superman vs. Cinder Fall (DC Comics vs. RWBY) *Beaker vs. Akuma (Muppets vs. Street Fighter) *Kirby vs. Bob the Builder (Kirby vs. Bob the Builder) *Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Windows XP (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Windows) *Superman vs. Sonic the Hedgehog (DC Comics vs. Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pinkie Pie vs. Spongebob (My Little Pon vs. SpongeBob) *Mewtwo and Mew vs. Belson (Pokemon vs. Clarence) *Peter Pepper vs. Mr. Wimpy (Burger Time vs. Ocean Software) *Darth Vader vs. Frieza (Star Wars vs. Dragon Ball) *Maleficent vs. Lucario (DIsney vs. Pokemon) *Black Widow vs. Snoop Dogg *Slenderman vs. Jesus Christ *Shrek and Donkey vs. The Anaatronics *Metal Sonic vs. Thor (Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Marvel) *Left vs. Right *Vergil vs. Sephiroth (Devil May Cry vs. Final Fantasy) *Sora vs. Shulk (Kingdom Hearts vs. Xenoblade Cheonicles) *Nora vs. Thor (RWBY vs. Marvel Comics) *Superman vs. Saitama (DC Comics vs. One Punch Man) *Han Solo vs. Naruto Uzamaki (Star Wars vs. Naruto) *Mario vs. Starfire (Super Mario vs. Dc Comics) Category:Blog posts